


VanShipCon IV

by Ripley2win



Series: Missing scenes/alternate versions from random episodes [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, French Mistake-missing scene, Gen, brotherly bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-05
Updated: 2012-03-05
Packaged: 2017-11-01 12:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ripley2win/pseuds/Ripley2win
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Sam and Dean went to a SPN convention in The French Mistake?</p>
            </blockquote>





	VanShipCon IV

VanShipCon IV

Dean Winchester hated Jensen's life. He hated the makeup, the interviews. And the clothing. He's NEVER needed someone to help him get dressed!

And now THIS.

A one hour special appearance at a local Supernatural convention!

“Just one hour, boys.” 

Dean growled back at the producer. “You've already been paid, so suck it up.”

Dean and Sam stepped out of the car at the back entrance to the Vancouver hotel. They were immediately surrounded by hotel security and escorted rapidly through a crowded hallway. Someone shoved a list of convention events into Dean's hands. 

The top of the convention program had a logo with a red triangle within a white circle. Dean read the words under the logo: **ALL kinds of SPN loving. ALL the time.**

“I've got a bad feeling about this,” Dean whispered to his brother.

Dean read the list of panels held earlier in the day.

**-Cas and Balthazar: are they more than brothers?  
-What really happened in the cage? Was Sam top or bottom?  
-Is the disappearance of hustler!Dean interview a conspiracy?  
-Dean Winchester: bi- or tri-sexual?**

While walking to the hall, Dean whispered quietly to Sam. “What the hell is tri-sexual?”

A woman with her back to Dean answered quickly. “Man, woman, angel.”

She turned around to face her questioner. Her brown eyes grew to the size of chocolate chip cookies as she met Dean's hazel eyes. 

Dean quickly smiled her thanks as he walked down the hallway. She stood still for a long moment basking in the heat of “a Dean smile.” 

He continued to read the list of events as they arrived at the hall.

**Results of “Let's get Bobby laid” fanfic challenge will be announced at the closing ceremony. The presentation of awards (gift cards) for Best Videos will occur right after the Jared and Jensen Q & A.  
**

Sam's eyes widened slightly in controlled panic at the thought of a public Q & A session.

Dean and Sam saw Misha get out the elevator and start dancing to a tune on someones mp3. The song was “Soul Man.” All three smiled greetings in passing as they went to different rooms for their panels.

Dean heard whispers in the hallway about a future script dealing with the Titanic. Sam heard the whispers as well but shrugged at this brother. 

During the Q & A, Sam and Dean turned a lot of the questions back on the audience for several reasons. One, it killed time. Two, it gave them insight into how Jared and Jensen fit into this world.

“Last question,” the emcee announced. 

“Shouldn't Cas have seen that Christian Campbell was possessed by a demon?”

Dean smiled and pretended knowledge he couldn't share. He locked his lips with an invisible key. 

The brothers were escorted to a smaller hall with a large screen TV set up on the stage. Sam and Dean were seated at a separate table in the audience so they would be able to watch the videos as well. 

The emcee quieted the audience and read from an index card in his hand.

“The Best of Fan Video results will be awarded by Jared and Jensen after they are viewed. There are four categories: Best Sam, Best Dean, Best Castiel and Best Bobby.”

The audience buzzed with anticipation.

“The first place video featuring Bobby Singer is Live and let die.” The emcee hid in the far left side of the stage while the video played.

Sam and Dean were stunned to view scenes from Bobby Singer's life put to music. Sam cheered and let out a loud whoop as the video ended.

“Glad you love Bobby as much as we do. The man is a hero.” Sam handed the gift card to the winner.

“The best Castiel video is “Take these broken wings and learn to fly.” Once again the emcee moved way to the left of the stage. The clips dealt with Dean and Cas learning to deal with their suppressed feelings for each other. Dean's eyebrows shot up but otherwise he remained silent during the video.

“So THIS is what you think they do while Sam is out getting dinner? Awesome.” Dean couldn't think of anything else to say so he give the winner of this category a gift card and a big smile.

“The best Sam video is “Surrounded.” Sam was floored by the video using song “We will rock you.” Just about every demon Sam had ever met was in the video as a backup singer. Lucifer was the lead singer. Mind blowing! The video showed a brief explicit sex scene with Ruby. 

“If Sam were here, he'd say stay out of my motel room.” The audience again laughed and cheered as Sam handed the winner his prize.

“The best Dean video is “Out of nothing at all.” The emcee left the stage completely as the video started. 

Dean dreaded whatever video focused on him. The best Dean video focused on Dean & Lisa. It showed how miserable he was the year he was with her. Watching the truth of his life shocked him to his foundation. Sam watched Dean during the video. Dean's face didn't change a bit, but his breathing came in short, ragged bursts. 

Sam quietly scowled. _How could he protect his brother from a song?_

“If Dean were here, he'd say Stay the hell out of my mind.” Fans loved that Jensen stayed in character during the entire convention. Dean handed the winner a gift card and got up to leave the room.

As the brothers left the convention Dean whispered to Sam.

“Not only do we have to worry about God and angels watching everything we do, but now we have to deal with a bunch of kinky voyeurs.”

The fans watched the pair of actors every second they were at the convention. They felt they had witnessed a miracle in the changed relationship between them.

“Aw, they're talking.”


End file.
